


付钱吧，光之战士！！

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 给小伙伴的生贺！光之战士/猫魅，一篇PWP，有PY交易情节！淫荡猫魅设定！！





	

在大家不知道的时候，英雄也得应付一次又一次的庆功宴。

哪怕他总是想尽办法推脱，以任务在身婉拒，不过也总有被抓住的时候，这一次，就是如此了。

中原青年几乎是被几个鲁加大汉架着带走的，不知情的人还以为是黑窝的士官们又抓住了哪一位罪案累累的逃犯。

英雄在艾欧泽亚最怕和两种人喝酒——拉拉菲尔族以及鲁加族。

前者酒量惊人小小的身子仿佛无底洞，后者酒品惊人会折腾掉他的半条命。

上一次因为被鲁加族熊抱而伤口开裂的事情还记忆犹新，一想到这个，英雄就觉得浑身发疼。

“第二轮第二轮，今天要让你玩的尽兴，英雄哟！”已经有些醉了的大个子拍着他的肩膀，让中原之民差点咳出半条命，他扯出笑容，试图推开对方的手，“那个……我肩膀……”

然而他的话没说完，就被鲁加的吆喝般的招呼声覆盖了。对方也因此放开了他，光之战士叹了口气，揉了揉自己发疼的胳膊。

之前的战斗是一边艰难的拉锯战，虽然一如既往取得胜利，但是他的身体早已超过了所能承受的负荷。他只是站起来，想要捡起自己的斧头，却差点将自己的胳膊也弄掉了。

严重的脱臼让他看着手臂发愣了许久，才呼唤同伴帮忙治疗。然而他并不能责怪其他人的冒失，毕竟，就如他们称呼他那样——大英雄——他应当是一个很强大更无畏的存在。如果被知道自己是这样的伤痕累累，恐怕会让他们失望甚至为难吧。在他力所能及的情况下，他也不希望看到其他人难过的样子。

“快来，这边这边，大英雄！”招待他的人在巷子口朝他招手，英雄才靠近，就被对方的大手糊了一脸，一个眼罩被拍到了他的脸上，英雄捂着发红的鼻子觉得自己再一次遭受了重创。他才想要摘下眼罩，就被鲁加阻止了，这个大块头弯着腰，一副神秘兮兮的样子，“戴好它，英雄大人，一会儿你就知道为什么了。”

“……”中原人捏着眼罩有点茫然，却没有再试图摘下。

然而，他其实也猜到些许了，因为随着对方的脚步一次次的转弯深入巷子，周遭的氛围发生了明显的变化。这里太安静了，偶尔路过的人不是醉醺醺的，就是低着头试图避开别人的视线。

恐怕——要去的地方，是一个未成年与英雄不应入内的地方。察觉到这一点的英雄缓下了脚步，然而同行的人没有给他犹豫的机会，将他拽到了拐角处的一家店门口。

“等等……”“都已经到这里了，没有人会知道的！”鲁加又拍了拍他的肩膀，“只是消遣一下，别看这么隐蔽，这可是正规的酒馆！”见到英雄抿着嘴一脸怀疑，鲁加接着说，“虽然提供一些小服务，但是它真的是正规的！只不过是提供一点成人的小服务，你……已经成年了对吧。”

重点并不是成年与否啊，英雄叹了口气，想要揉一揉自己的眉心，这时候他碰到了眼罩——这东西就是维持而存在，隐瞒他的英雄身份。

被推搡着，光之战士，艾欧泽亚的守护者，还是踏入了这家灯光过于昏暗，舞蹈太过于情色，衣着也过于暴露的酒馆。哪怕是时常与创作各异的冒险者合作的“英雄”，也是能够轻易的区分出什么是性感，而什么是色情的。

店内的情况比英雄想象的要好很多，排除舞台上跳着艳舞的舞者，走路的姿势过于妩媚的侍者，这里反倒比其他酒馆要安静许多。每个人都是在低声细语——虽然这反倒让气氛变得更加暧昧。

在被引导去空位上时，英雄的眼睛也没停下来。一个粉红色的兔女郎和他擦身而过的时候扭摆的胯部轻轻的蹭过他的手臂，他闻到了甜腻的香味，也接到了对方投来的视线。英雄微微红了脸，搓了搓自己的鼻子，望向了改变了音乐的舞台。

深色皮肤的男性猫魅舞者倒挂在舞台之上，尾巴尖微微反方向翘着如同人类的手指那样勾弄，小腿肚在钢管的压迫下凹陷着。哪怕是善于战斗的冒险者，能够像那么猫魅一样单凭一只腿勾住钢管保持平衡倒挂这么长的时间，也是颇有难度的。

英雄正感叹着这个，却忽然和猫魅对上了视线，猫魅蓝色的眼睛格外的显眼。猫魅头发和毛发，和刚才的兔女郎一样是粉红色的，仿佛这么远，他也闻到了和刚才相似的香味——像是要缠住他的身体一般的，粘腻气味……

-

有人在舔弄他的脸，英雄皱起了眉，却没法好好的睁开眼睛。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，正在为之前摄入过多酒精而付出代价。

“谁……”他有些烦躁的挥手，只有之间碰到了几缕发丝，当他的手落在脸上的时候，碰到的是自己有些湿润的皮肤——几乎是立刻，这位战士就睁开了双眼坐了起来。他的眼罩已经不翼而飞了，他环顾四周，陌生的房间，陌生的床，和一个不算陌生的男人，还有甜腻的香味。

“你在找这个？英雄大人？”那个舞者，粉红色头发的猫魅晃着手里的眼罩趴在一旁托着下巴看着他，“啊……难道你比较喜欢带着眼罩做？”

“什……”英雄张了张嘴，这时他才猛地惊觉自己赤裸着身子，虽然没有勃起，但是无论是阴茎还是私处的毛发却有着可疑的粘液，最糟糕的是身体之内尚未彻底平息躁动。英雄啧了啧舌，抓过被踢到一边的床单挡住自己的下身便下了床，“你干了什么……”

“因为客人你硬邦邦的但是又不醒来，我就自己先品尝一下了。”猫魅舔了舔嘴唇回答，他翻身坐在床上时，大喇喇的张开着双腿，展示着自己的身体和两腿间勃起的阴茎，“不愧是英雄大人，在你的同族之中，这个尺寸也是很壮观的，无论是硬度还是长度还是精液的浓度，就是有点太快了。”猫魅一边说，一边缓缓的爬下床，他确确实实是用爬的姿势，一点点的靠近不知所措的伫立在那儿的英雄。

他的手碰到床单的时候，英雄退后了一步，却也因此撞到了身后的桌沿。

“你应该已经清楚了这是什么情况吧？英雄？”猫魅跪着攀附在他的身上仰着脖子问，中原人吞了吞口水，虽然不想要承认，但是他还是弄清楚了局势。

他被灌了太多酒，虽然那不至于让他醉倒失去意识的地步，恐怕是气味。英雄看向了房间中还在徐徐冒烟的香炉，颇为气愤的咬了咬牙。那几个家伙，的确是打算好好的让他“消遣”一下，哪怕他们没有询问过他是否需要。

然而询问一个英雄是不是需要性服务……光之战士叹了口气，这种问题若是问出口，也太过于愚蠢了。因为无论什么样的场合，哪怕一个英雄真的需要，也得做出一个像英雄的回答不是么。

“我的斧头呢？”身心俱疲的英雄用力的拉了拉快要被扯掉的床单，低头问道。他的角度可以看到猫魅平坦的胸膛，以及耸立着的乳首，以及顶着床单的性器。他这时才想到一个问题，为什么会是这个……男人。

到底为什么那几个家伙会派来一个男人，英雄想到这个就忍不住捂住脸。他想起答案了，在他醉醺醺的时候，有人问他喜欢什么样的人，是性感成熟的姐姐，还是甜美可人的少女，或者是——而他晃晃悠悠地指了指舞台上的猫魅，说，“像那样的？”

所以，这个猫魅之所以在这里，不是任何人的误判，而是他，钦点的。

-

这绝对是他作为光之战士以来，最大的危机，但是他却一点办法也没有。

“不要再继续……”他几乎要听不出自己的声音了，周围的一切都变得格外的恍惚，只有甜腻的香味，和吮吸的啧啧水声。他在房间里最昏暗的角落里看到了自己孤零零的斧头，搁在一个木箱子上，不过他现在已经顾不上那家伙了。

因为哪怕是勇猛足以打倒蛮神的光之战士，在身体最脆弱最敏感的地方落入别人手里的时候也没有任何还击的余地。

“为什么要做这种事……”英雄的声音哆嗦着，紧紧的扣住了桌子的边缘，如果不这么做他不清楚自己是不是会伸出手按住猫魅的脑袋朝自己推来。猫魅晃悠着脑袋，吞吐着他的性器，咽喉的收缩和挤压着他的顶端，相较人类更为粗糙舌苔贴着他的性器。 比起自己的手，另一个人湿热的口腔实在是太过美妙了。

“当然是因为……”猫魅吐出口中硬邦邦的肉棍子，用面颊磨蹭着，玩弄着中原人鼓胀的囊袋，“喜欢。”他身前的人类甚至猛地一颤，光之战士大概是想要表达诧异，但是忽然被揉弄阴囊，使得放松的身子倾泻而出的并非疑问而是呻吟。

猫魅亲吻眼前的阴茎，对着不断冒出津液的铃口轻轻啜了一口，光之战士却因此险些捏碎桌子边缘的木头。

“不，不要吸了……”“之前才射过一次，现在似乎变得更加大了，不愧是大英雄。”猫魅没有理会英雄的请求，用粗糙的舌苔一下又一下的舔弄龟头处皮肤，“味道也是……好棒啊……害的我要忍不住了……”

哪怕没有触碰过，猫魅的阴茎也早已湿透了地板。如果就这样放任不管，会不会因为身心的愉悦而射精？一想到这个，猫魅便愈发的兴奋了。

“要忍不住了……”猫魅咕哝着，还是伸手握住了自己的性器撸动起来，“完全……不够……”虽然嘴里被塞满，口鼻之中也充斥着阴茎的气味，但仅仅是这样绝对无法满足。他加快了套弄的频率，用舌尖挖掘着英雄的铃口，想要从那里面尝到更加美妙的味道，精液的味道。

唾液和阴茎分泌的液体混杂在一起，滴落在他自己的性器上，过量的润滑让他的阴茎变得滑溜溜的，必须用力的抓住才能够感受到摩擦的快感。

在他的攻势下，英雄已经放开了桌子，“停下……”他这么说着，却将手按在了猫魅的脑袋上，理智和欲望在他的身上抗争，小腹的肌肉紧绷着因为剧烈的呼吸而起起伏伏，手臂也泛起了青筋。

“想要射吗？这里……跳的不停，想要射了对吧？”猫魅看着英雄强忍快感而痛苦的样子，丝毫没有停下来的意思，“说要让我停下来，却紧紧的——按着我，不想干我的嘴巴么？插进来，干到喉咙里面去，把黏糊糊的精液，射进来——”

“闭嘴——”在快感的冲击下，英雄终于还是输给了欲望，拽紧了猫魅的头发将对方狠狠的压向自己。再次被喉咙的紧致包裹的性轻易到达了高潮，将精液塞满了猫魅的食道。

射精带来的精神上的空白只持续了片刻，理智太早的回归，让英雄立刻就陷入了深深的沮丧。

相比之下，猫魅则是一副痴迷的样子，将满溢在口中的精液吞下肚去。他的性器已经开始垂下脑袋，精液射得满地都是。

“果然好棒啊，但是……你这样子就满足了吗？英雄大人。”猫魅扣住了英雄的手指，踮着脚凑上去，抵着对方的额头，舔了舔人类的鼻子，“这只是口交，还有更爽的事情，你不想要做吗？”

“够了……”光之战士别开脑袋，虽然身体正在逐渐的平静，但是脸上还是泛着红潮，“你不是也已经射了么。”

“你在开玩笑么？”猫魅稍稍提高了声音，拉着英雄的手放在了自己的臀部，“只有一次怎么可能会够，这里没有满足的话，无论射几次，都不够。不想要做爱么？反正都已经弄的黏黏糊糊了，继续干下去也没关系。”

英雄没有回答，但是却用力的咽下了一口口水。猫魅引导着他揉弄自己的臀部，他不得不承认对方的臀部摸起来实在是柔软……

“你……又硬了哦。”猫魅的声音慢慢的滑进了他的耳朵，英雄因此而咬紧了牙关。他引以为傲的意志力，在对方身体的撕摩之中被尽数瓦解，而猫魅的手覆盖着他的手背，掰开了自己的臀瓣，长长的尾巴，卷住了他的手腕。

他低头看到猫魅格外醒目的眼睛，充满了祈求，“插进来好不好……”

-

“啊……啊啊……好棒……”“……安静一点……”虽然不是处子自然也听过其他人的呻吟，但是对于英雄来说，猫魅的呻吟也未免太过于放荡了。这个房间应该是专门用于做爱，不过他还是担心这样的声音会穿透墙壁和门——

“但是，这么爽……不叫出来的话……我会……死的……”猫魅断断续续的说着，扭头看着身后的英雄，用手拉住了自己不受控制摇晃着的尾巴，他的身体压的更低，臀部也翘的更高，“不要停下来……继续干我，继续……插进来，更深一点……好烫啊……快一点……”

明明只是片刻的停顿，猫魅却完全按耐不住，自己就开始了晃动臀部，撞击身后的男人，“会进到好深的地方……好棒……快点，干死我，不要停……”

“真的这么舒服吗……”英雄的语气略带怀疑，不过猫魅一脸愉悦的回答了他，“超级，舒服的……肉棒在里面不断的搅弄……啊……就像是脑袋也要被搅得一塌糊涂……又热……又硬……唔……好棒……肉棒……我最喜欢……了……想要每天都被干……被好多人……干屁股……射的满满的……啊啊啊……喜欢……不行……顶到那里了……啊啊……射了……啊，啊啊……”

“喂……你……”明明没有行动，只是猫魅自己在不停的扭动，嘴里说着要射了，英雄万万没有想到，这个淫荡的猫咪，真的因为自己的妄想，而到达了高潮。黏糊火热的甬道猛地收紧，险些让他也跟着射出来。

被插入的时候毫无预兆的射精让猫魅有些虚脱，他摸了摸自己的阴茎，咯咯咯的笑了起来，“竟然这样就射了……”“……要休息一下么……”光之战士说出这句话时有些犹豫，因为平心而论，他可不想停下来。

猫魅的肠道因为射精的余韵而持续蠕动着，让他想要立刻狠狠的操弄一番。不过若是猫魅已经很疲惫了，那是否算得上是强行施暴？

“当然还要……”猫魅阻止了英雄又冒出的“理性思考”，“要用精液……填满……才行……”

阴茎突然深入穴中发出噗嗤的声响，立刻就被猫魅的呻吟打断了，“就是这样……继续……啊啊……用力……好大啊……”这些淫声浪语就像是给骑在自己身上的男人鼓励一样，让对方的力道愈发的大了。

满满的淫液早就湿透了双腿，饱满的臀部也因此看起来油光发亮，让人忍不住想要揉捏几番。而应当更加绅士的光之战士，此时此刻遵循了本能，将掌心贴在了猫魅的臀瓣上，一边揉搓一边操弄。

没有人会知道这里发生的事情，哪怕是那些喝醉的家伙，也猜不到他会怎么做……

猫魅的怂恿一次次的在他的脑海中回荡，就算是拯救世界的大英雄，现在也只是一个需要尽情发泄的男人。想要怎么干都可以——尽情的，肆意妄为。

“好深……啊……”猫魅因为英雄的操弄而缩起了身子，对方的力道大得惊人，每一次撞击都像是要将他击碎一般，巨大的压迫感让他有些害怕，却也愈发的愉悦，“在里面……抖动……越来越大了……”中原人已经在射精的边缘，动作也变得混乱不可预测，猫魅的尾巴紧紧的缠住了对方结实的手臂，因为兴奋而发抖，“快点，射进来，精液……射到最里面的地方……填满肚子……唔……”

“为什么——你这么……”光之战士忍不住问道，搂住了猫魅的腰肢，给了对方期盼已久的东西。高潮让两个人都气喘呼呼，英雄松开猫魅时，对方跌在了床上，阴茎抽离肠道和肛门时发出啵的一声。

“我说过了啊……”猫魅侧过身抬起了一只腿，用手勾住了膝窝，“因为喜欢，最喜欢了……第一次做爱后，就好喜欢，一点也不想要停下来……唔……”他说话时，精液冒着泡从穴口淌出，“哈哈……都漏出来了。”猫魅舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看着那个因为性交而浑身是汗的男人，“再多一些，让这里变得，更加乱七八糟。”

他用手揉弄着自己软乎乎的肉穴，搅弄那些不断往外溢出的精液，撑开了尚未合拢的入口，“快点，再插进来，里面还想要你的肉棒继续摩擦……”

这一次这位艾欧泽亚的守护者没有犹豫，就将尚未完全勃起的阴茎插了进去。

“我会控制不住……”光之战士艰难的说着，浸满了精液的肠道如此的柔软，他缓缓的磨蹭着，让他的性器逐渐的充血，“我不想……”但是猫魅却忽的收紧了括约肌，紧紧的咬住了他的阴茎，“不要磨磨蹭蹭了，快点——呜哇——突然就……撞进来了……”

这个姿势，似乎更加容易顶弄到不常被碰撞的地方，也因为交错的身体不会有阻碍而进入到刚才都没有碰到的深处。

精液被操弄着挤出，咕啾咕啾的冒着泡。猫魅的声音也因此变得短促和尖锐，耳朵发颤着扁到了两侧，“这样子会很快就……受不了的……”

“要停下吗……”“不，不要。”虽然想要厉声拒绝，但是声音出来时却含糊的不行，“继续……这样子……好舒服……里面……暖呼呼的，大脑都不能思考了……”猫魅一边说，一边松开了扣着膝盖的手，让腿挂在了光之战士的身上，他冲着英雄伸长了手，英雄愣了愣，握住了猫魅。

“这里也要……”这个猫咪这么说，英雄本来以为他的手会被引导着落在猫魅的阴茎上，但是最终落在的确实猫魅的胸前，“乳头……也要……”就像是要做一个示范，猫魅率先捏住了自己挺立的乳尖揉搓，就像是真的获得了极大的快感，他挺着胸膛陶醉的发出猫一样的呻吟。

“……这里啊……”光之战士的手覆盖着猫魅另一侧的胸部，虽然身为男性没有柔软的乳房，但是作为一个舞者却也不至于贫瘠。就像是揉弄颇有弹性的肉，无论是手感还是质感，都让人满意。

看着猫魅一副要醉死的样子，英雄迟疑了片刻，压着猫魅的腿俯下身去，含住了对方耸立的乳尖。

“呀……”“这样子更加舒服吧？”“不要停……这里和下面……都不要停——”猫魅捧住胸前的脑袋，声音都开始哆嗦了，“好棒……乳头……屁股……全都……热热的……”

“干死你，也没关系……对吧。” 光之战士低声说，汗水顺着他的鼻侧滑落到他的唇边，渗入他的口中。每一次呼吸都变得愈发的炙热，性器浸泡在湿乎乎的甬道之中，他的大脑也仿佛浸入了热水，已经无法正常思考了。

那句话与其说是询问，不如说是陈述句，在猫魅愈发高昂的呻吟之中，他狠狠的咬住了口中的乳尖，加重了下腹的力道，撞击着身下的肉体。

-

醒来时，光之战士的脑袋还有些昏沉，不过更加阴沉的大概是心情以及灵魂。

他呆坐在床上好一会儿，才慢慢的回过身来，低头看着趴在自己腿上把脸埋在自己胯间的那个粉红色头发的猫魅。

床上一片狼藉，猫魅光溜溜的身子上黏着的精斑在他深色的皮肤衬托下格外的显眼，更加糟糕的是两腿之间，还泛着尚未干涸的莹莹光泽。

“……”他不仅屈服了，做了，还做了个彻彻底底。想起之前的行为，英雄就忍不住捂住了脸，他也没有想到自己还有这样一面——明明他应当是一个被人寄予希望的光之战士啊。

在他小心翼翼的推开身上的猫魅时，对方也醒了过来，第一件事情就是一口叼住了英雄的性器。

“喂！！”“睡醒了就再来一发嘛。”猫魅浅浅的含着阴茎笑嘻嘻的说，“这样才能够神清气爽啊。”

英雄有所犹豫，不过都已经变成这样了，他还能怎么去拒绝，只能任由猫魅用嘴巴服务他。刚才还只是有些焦躁和沮丧的心情，因为阴茎的涨大，而稍稍变了味，他的脑袋又开始往下沉……

直到猫魅不安分的手突然戳进了英雄不曾使用过的另一个“性器官”，才让英雄猛地清醒过来。

“不要怕，只不过让你更加爽而已。”猫魅一手抓着阴茎，另一只手一点点往英雄的后穴中深入，“之前射了那么多次，只是口交的话一定不能满足对吧，那么这里……”“住——唔——”“对对，这里……很爽对吧，这里被按到的话。”

“住手……”英雄看起来咬牙切齿的，以此来压抑一波又一波的快感浪潮，“一点也……不舒服……”

“骗人，明明立刻就硬邦邦了，这里可是男人的秘密天堂，只是手指，就可以爽的失禁，如果插入肉棒摩擦，你也会像我那样的……”他一边说一边持续的进攻，过度的紧绷让英雄的身体不断的痉挛着，最终还是在猫魅的攻势下，将精液倾泻而出。

前列腺快感带来的射精让英雄瘫软了好一会儿才得以动弹，这一次他立刻就逃离了床铺，不过猫魅也没打算再追上去了。

“很舒服对不对？”那个有着粉红色头发的恶魔张开自己的手，趴在床上笑道，英雄咬紧了牙努力的平复自己的呼吸，哪怕他的臀部和大腿的肌肉还在因为刚才的高潮而抽动。

“我的衣服……可以还给我了么。”“就在斧头后面的箱子里哦。”猫魅爽快的回答。

当英雄弯腰打开箱子时，他听到了熟悉的咕啾声，转头果然看到猫魅正在自慰。发现英雄的注视，猫魅更加快了手上的速度，“你要帮我吗……刚才帮你弄，害得我又……兴奋起来了……”

光之战士拎着斧头一脸沉默，猫魅倒也没有再催促，而是自顾自的开始了前后夹击的自渎，“啊啊，好棒……里面的精液……都流出来了……”

见到这样的画面，英雄啧了啧舌，猫魅自然是以他的裸体为自慰的对象，不过英雄还是开始穿戴，他的身上还黏糊糊的，他告诉自己把这个当做魔界花一类的粘液，不要想太多，花了一些功夫，才将装备又套在了身上。

猫魅却还陷于高潮边缘不可自拔，倒在床上踢着床榻不断的扭动着。

看不下去的光之战士深深吸了一口气，走上前去用戴着手套的手抓住了猫魅的阴茎，那触感让猫魅愉悦的主动挺动起臀部，使用着光之战士的手作为道具到达了巅峰。

“啊啊啊……”他长长的叹了气，摊到在床上一脸满足，“好棒啊……”

“这样就够了吧。”英雄甩了甩手上的粘液，在床上擦拭，“我要走了……之前的那些……你……”

“保密哦保密，只要你再和我做，我就帮你保密。”“不会有下一次了！”英雄气氛的打断了猫魅，对方一脸不相信的样子，“难道不舒服么？”

“……不是那个问题。”“那是什么？因为你是大英雄？”猫魅追问，又笑出了声，“和英雄做爱，如果你没办法堵住我的嘴，我可是会天天和别人说的。光之战士，艾欧泽亚的大英雄的大肉棒，在我嘴里射精，噗嗤噗嗤的干我的屁股……”

“我知道了！停下！！”英雄大喊着，让猫魅闭上了嘴，他的脸涨得通红，嘴唇蠕动了好一会儿，才发出声音，“我——有机会的话……还会……来找你……”

“来，干，我。”猫魅补充，大笑出声，满意的挥了挥手，“那么下次再见咯？啊……等一下，你不会真的打算就这样走掉吧？”

“你还想要怎么样？”光之战士有些不耐烦了，猫魅摊开了自己的掌心，“钱啊，钱。”

“啊？”“……当然是付钱！就算我超喜欢做爱，但是现在这个也是我的工作啊，你还没付钱，英雄。”

“但是……”英雄皱起了眉，他知道需要付钱，不过他当真觉得其他人已经帮他付了，这一瞬间的犹豫，让床上的人钻了空子。猫魅挥着双腿，把手往两边一摊，“光之战士赖账啦！操了人不给——”“等等！”他立刻就被冲过来的英雄捂住了嘴巴，英雄一脸慌乱，确保猫魅不会再喊后才松开了手，“你要多少，我全都给你——”

“嗯嗯，五百金。”“哎？”“光之战士赖——”“别喊了！”英雄再一次阻止了对方，“我只是没想到只用五百……”

“性价比超高！”猫魅比了一个V字，咯咯笑着，“不过因为你干的我很爽，而且能够和光之战士做爱——但是工作就是工作嘛，给你打折。”

“……那真是……谢谢了。”艾欧泽亚的守护者，交出了五百金币，身心俱疲的走出了这个房间。

-END-


End file.
